Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide a wide array of processing capabilities such as digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth. In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
Providing such an array of functionality in a single device involves a multitude of control and power lines. As mobile computing devices continue to decrease in size and the amount of power required to provide the ever increasing array of capabilities continues to increase, conservation of space within mobile computing devices becomes an important consideration. As a result, it is desirable to consolidate signals and signal lines when possible. For example, it may be advantageous to combine power signals and control data on power lines. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to improve the management of signals within a mobile computing device.